


Je l'aime a mourir

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom
Genre: F/M, je l'aime a mourir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir, como siempre, busca a Ladybug. Pero hay algo que le molesta con respecto a que él es mala suerte y ella buena. Es gracioso cómo el amor hace que le demos vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez. Adrien y Chat Noir se debatían entre el sí y el no. En lo que estaban de acuerdo, era que no querían perderla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je l'aime a mourir

- _Ce n’est pas possible!_ ¡Tenerte a ti ya es de por sí vivir con mala suerte y ahora esto!-

Adrien le gritaba a su espíritu felino que recientemente había dejado su cuarto patas arriba. El gatito paró sus destrozos y lo miró. Normalmente el muchachito sonaba fastidiado, cosa que disfrutaba mucho, pero hoy sonó específicamente cansado. ¡Y cómo no, si tenía tres noches en vela! Las ojeras se le veían fatales y ni hablar del humor que lo ponía. La peor noticia para el rubio: apenas salía a hacer sus rondas de este día.

- _Fils de salope!_ \- gritó mientras salía por la ventana, con dirección al techo de su hogar, abandonando (o mejor dicho, dejando atrás) a su compañero.

Antes de poner un pie arriba, ya era Chat Noir. El cansancio seguía presente, pero eso no lo detendría. Dejó que la personalidad de su alter ego lo invadiera. Corrió perseguido por un perro imaginario, hecho bala; olfateó el cielo y los techos parisinos en busca de su insecto favorito. Captó por fin su olor y siguió el rastro hacia el palacio de Versalles, pero no estaba ahí, acababa de irse. Siguió hasta llegar a una entrada del metro y la encontró dentro.

-¡Vaya que sabes elegir nuestras citas, _ma cherie_ ~!- le dijo, una vez localizada, a Ladybug.

- _Merde!_ ¡No tú!-

Ladybug sabía que si un gato negro se cruzaba en tu camino, significaba mala suerte. Y quería alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

-Por favor, Ladybug. Acepta que me encuentras _i-rré-sis-ti-ble_ -

_C’est des conneries!_ fue lo que quiso responderle en primera instancia. Estaba harta, HARTA, de que el gato llegara petulante e hiciera declaraciones sobre como _ella_ **lo** deseaba. Pero lo pensó mejor. Enojarse y gastar energía con alguien que no vale la pena no es lo más indicado cuando se busca a un rufián.

-Más bien, super _i-rri-tant_ \- le respondió imitando su tono anterior.

Para ella, el gato significaba retrasos y casi siempre, más trabajo. Pero en este caso, Chat había sido considerado y solamente le trajo sus pobres intentos de conquistarla.

Muy a lo lejos, algún músico comenzó a tocar su guitarra. Poco tiempo después encontró los acordes que le gustaron e improvisó una letra. Chat Noir levantó una de sus orejas, moviéndola en todas direcciones para poder captar la música mejor.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- una sonrisa al estilo Cheshire apareció en su rostro. Dispuesto a bailar con la catarina, se lanzó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Ladybug no contaba con la misma habilidad que el gato, pero sí con una que le permitía esquivar, perfeccionada gracias al insoportable felino. Chat Noir se quedó abrazando a una columna en lugar de a su amada.

Una vena de la frente le saltó a Ladybug al ver al gato ponerse de rodillas (por milésima vez en la semana) y pedirle una explicación sobre por qué seguía rechazándolo. Pero respiró hondo, se había salvado de una vergonzosa escena de la que no podría zafarse si los brazos de Chat la hubieran alcanzado.

- _Je m’en fou.-_ fue su respuesta, levantando una mano frente a la cara del chico.No estaba de ánimos para escuchar de nuevo los lloriqueos del gato -Y tengo mucha prisa, Chat. _Á bientôt!_ \- le dijo sarcásticamente y decidió huir como si el gato fuera a comérsela. Lo dejó solo.

Chat Noir sabía que a ella le molestaba su presencia y no precisamente por estar obsesionado con ella, por decirlo en palabras de la chica, sino porque estando él presente todo le salía mal. Era un gato negro después de todo, y su mala suerte anulaba a la buena, y a una superheroína, eso no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

Pero el gato trataba de (y lograba) defenderla ante el peligro. Ladybug no lo podía negar: podía contar con él como su compañero, le había salvado el pellejo algunas veces, y ella a él también.

Y a él le atraía la señorita buena suerte, fuerte, independiente y llena de gracia; la que podía salvarlo a él y a todo París (o incluso Francia entera) sacrificando quién sabe cuántas cosas. Sin embargo, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, porque ¿cómo dejarla sola si había tanto por hacer? Y por otro lado, algo más importante aún: ¿sería mejor alejarse cuando se presentaran problemas? Había presenciado ya una pelea que era su argumento en contra de quedarse con ella: la suerte de Ladybug se contrarrestó con su mala suerte en un encuentro con Monsieur Le Mime. Entre los dos acabaron con él, pero se salvaron por casi nada. Ambos habían terminado muy heridos del combate. Él sabía que ella también se daba cuenta. ¿Por qué lo dejaba volver? ¿Está haciendo bien o mal por acompañarla? ¿Haría mejor o peor en dejarla sola?

Es gracioso cómo el amor hace que le demos vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez. Adrien y Chat Noir se debatían entre el sí y el no. La razón y la emoción se peleaban en su mente y le mareaba. En lo que estaban de acuerdo, era que no querían perderla.

El guitarrista había dejado de tocar y Chat Noir había salido de la estación ya hacía rato mientras él pensaba en el bichito rojo que le fascinaba. Sin ella (y nuevamente rechazado), el cansancio de Adrien se dejó venir de golpe. Ya no tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo en busca de la chica, así que subió a los techos buscando algo de tranquilidad. La luna iluminaba la máscara que protegía su identidad, le dio las buenas noches y, mientras utilizaba todos sus sentidos tratando de tener noticias de Ladybug, el viento le trajo su voz.

-¿Por qué apareces cuando pienso que ya me libré de ti, Chat?-

Había una cosa que el felino nunca haría y eso era dejarla sola, el peligro era demasiado para una sola persona y pensar que se había enamorado justamente de quien cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros lo volvía loco. Por eso había hecho un voto: ayudaría a Ladybug. Por ella, todo lo haría, incluso daría su vida por ella. Y si llegaba a esos extremos, no se arrepentiría, por que valdría la pena.

- _Parce que je t’aime a mourir, ma petite coccinelle_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! reciban este oneshot como regalo atrasado de san valentín. Este es, también, el fic del mes de febrero, así que disfrutenlo :D Está dedicado especialmente a mi amora que por este fandom nos conocimos y ahora nos amamos y nos lanzamos twits. Love you amora~  
> El fic está inspirado en la canción L’aime a mourir de Francis Cabrel, si pueden escucharla, háganlo, es bellísima. También existe en voz de Shakira, es igual muy bonita.  
> Ahora, sé que me aproveché de que sé algo de francés y puse cosas que probablemente no se entiendan, pero aquí están los significados más aproximados en inglés y/o español de las frases difíciles para que no se enojen conmigo ;) (están en orden de aparición)
> 
> Ce n’est pas possible: no es posible  
> Fils de salope: Hijo de puta  
> Ma chérie: querida  
> Merde: mierda  
> C’est des conneries: Bullshit  
> Je m’en fou: I don’t give a fuck  
> Á bientôt: hasta pronto  
> Y la frase final:Parce que je t’aime a mourir, ma petite coccinelle, significa porque te amo a morir, mi pequeña catarina.


End file.
